


Do You Know Where Butterflies Come From?

by Andrew___Help



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Butterflies, F/M, God fandom is so toxic, God is a terrible father, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Angst, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew___Help/pseuds/Andrew___Help
Summary: Inspired/based off of another Obey Me! fanfiction called The Hidden Truth by AlmaAmbrosia. Highly recommend it to anyone who likes the idea of not being human and pre-canon timelines.This is a completely separate and unassociated fanfiction.
Relationships: Michael (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Do You Know Where Butterflies Come From?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmaAmbrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaAmbrosia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hidden Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850826) by [AlmaAmbrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaAmbrosia/pseuds/AlmaAmbrosia). 



> Basically, post-exchange program, my own little au where the angels like Michael go down to Devildom for a crash course RAD exchange program and to see Devildom/get to know Diavolo. They are allowed to visit the royal garden when they like, and this is when they meet Alma for the first time.
> 
> Completely divergent to AlmaAmbrosia's fanfiction.
> 
> Also, I made Alma far too proper in this. I apologise. I tried to make her sound apathetic and resentful towards the angels and failed to do so correctly.

* * *

"As I was saying, Father seems a bit stressed as we left."

"Father has been like that since the program ended," says Michael distastefully," I pray it is not of the matter regarding another one of our siblings."

"Simeon? Oh no, he couldn't be the problem," Uriel reasons. Rafael shakes his head and makes a distinct 'hm' in agreement.

"I have to say though, Simeon did not do these gardens justice when he talked about their beauty," Azrael adds, changing the conversation in a tasteful direction.

"While not as magnificent as Father's, I must agree. Devildom holds more beauties than I expected!" Gabriel comments faithfully. 

Michael's mind couldn't help but drift away back to his father's garden. It sails to significant place there. In which, he once caught glimpse of a girl. A girl he was later on informed had the name of Alma. Her name meant soul when translated from Spanish. In Latin, it meant nourishing. In Hebrew, it could either mean maiden or young woman. All definitions of which fit her. Michael floated away more and more. Then, his world came crashing down. Right there in the gazebo. Alma.

Of course Michael knew she was here. Where else could she stay out of Father's reach. But, to see her, to have her barely twenty feet away. That is electrifying. She certainly grew like a wild fire. Alma sits twenty feet away, surrounded by butterflies and moths. She is dressed in a black dress that covered all of her. By squinting, he could tell she wears gloves as well. 

His pause and distraction are not left unnoticed, and his brothers stop to look on at the two. All captured by Michael's awe and the stranger's angelic appearance. Surely, she is a fallen angel. One who surely kept her grace when falling.

Alma pierces the silence with a simple question. 

"Do you know where butterflies come from?" the woman inquires.

"Father made them a long time before us angels. He said that the first didn't hold on to life enough, and it turned into air," Rafael recounts. Adoration for the creation growing in his eyes.

"And moths?" Alma questions.

"Father never told us," Rafael responds mournfully. While saying this, his head swings from side to side, and a light frown paints itself onto his face.

"Moths were born out of sorrow. Your father could not handle the beauty of butterflies. Their colors, a dark reminder of what he lost. So, he created instead a butterfly out of ash. To commemorate a relationship burnt to a crisp. Moths were never meant to be born, just as angels were," her faces winces at the words 'father' and 'relationship.' She takes a sip of her tea. The blueberry, cream, and gingerbread tea never tasted better.

Michael reads her pain like it is scripture. From her back of broken, invisible wings, he takes the hurt of being cast away. From her rusted halo, he grasps the confusion and clarity Devildom gifted her. From the life around her, Michael seizes the despair the angels unknowingly sent to her.

And the other angels look on. Wordless and worthless. What was happening? A whirlwind of whiplashing realisations smacked their faces and minds. There is more to this stranger than they thought.

Eventually, Gabriel speaks up,"How do you know this? How do you know Michael?"

"I do not know Michael; however, I know from experience how your father works. He originally makes to create joy, but when he's disappointed, he creates unfortunate creations. Animals such as Gastric Brooding Frogs."

"Michael?" Uriel prompts.

"I caught a glimpse of her long before the Celestial War. It was through the pond in Father's garden. I learned a bit about her."

She shoots a question his way,"Like why the Celestial Realm was made? Or the other reason Lucifer started the Celestial War?"

Azrael feels an uneasy chill dance on his neck, making him jerk his head to the side. It draws everyone's attention to him.

"Are you alright Azrael?" Gabriel asks.

A lightbulb seems to bounce from off to on in a instant in both Uriel and Rafael's mind. Upon further inspection of his friend's face, a stark look of understanding settles on Gabriel's whole being. Terrified, Michael gulps and prepares for a flurry of anger. Alma shakes faster than Mammon can run. She is mortified. Everything can go wrong.

And her tea goes cold. When Alma goes to drink it later, it tastes bitter. She seemed to have forgotten that the tea needs honey. Yet, she drinks it all with none. Her throats coldly burns as the drink glides down her throat. A butterfly pea tea would not be better for tomorrow. Alma will have to find a substitute. She wants neither butterflies nor moths near her. She hadn't tried MC's blackberry sage oolong tea yet. Perhaps she could invite some skippers over.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the slight symbolism at the end. Basically, Butterflies, Moths, and Skippers (yes, that's an animal) are all part of the same family in biology. Like kingdom, phylum, class, order, family, genus, species. 
> 
> Butterflies are symbolic of Demons in this because I imagine Alma knows more about them and sympathises with them.
> 
> Moths are angels because they were never 'meant to be'/ if not for God making angels, Alma would be happy. Also, white = angels. Moths that you typically see are a ashy color.
> 
> Skippers are humans because they're often left out of the equation/forgotten. Also I needed an animal similar enough to moths and butterflies, and skippers are the closest thing possible.


End file.
